Things
by AzuraRii
Summary: Hanya beberapa hal yang secara tak langsung mendekatkan keduanya.
1. Chapter 1

Hanya beberapa hal yang secara tak langsung mendekatkan keduanya.

**BoBoiBoy **adalah milik **Animonsta Studio.**

**Things **adalah milik **AzuraRii**.

**Warning** : Ide tak berkualitas, klise, saya kurang yakin tapi sepertinya kesan fluff -nya hilang diterbangkan Taufan. Oh! Pair nya **BoBoiBoy x Fang**, saya sarankan bagi anda **yang kurang menyukai segala bentuk hal sejenis shonen-ai** seperti yang saya buat ini untuk segera berpindah ke fiksi yang lainnya :3 ahahahaha, maaf ya kalau merasa terganggu.

**Catatan **: Oke, sebenarnya ini niat bikin nya drabble, tapi karena saya orangnya berbelit-belit jadi mungkin beberapa drabble kw di bawah ini akan obesitas sementara yang lainnya kurang gizi. Nah terakhir, selamat membaca! Semoga anda menikmati ceritanya~ Lalalalalala~

…

* * *

><p><strong>Rambut.<strong>

Boboiboy menatap rambut hitam milik anak lelaki yang duduk tepat satu bangku di belakangnya risih.

"Fang, kenapa rambutmu selalu berantakan seperti itu?" Tanya si anak bertopi dinosaurus berwarna jingga, ia terlihat sibuk memperhatikan helai-an hitam mencuat tak beraturan milik Fang, "Tak tahu kalau ada benda yang namanya sisir ya?"

Sementara anak yang ditanya malah menatap geram ke arah rivalnya di bangku depan, Fang kemudian menatap ke arah samping dengan angkuh, "Hah! Urusi-lah urusanmu sendiri, Boboiboy." Jawab anak itu galak.

"Halah, aku kan hanya bertanya," Boboiboy memutar bola matanya, ia bangun dari bangkunya dan menatap ke arah Gopal di bangku sebelahnya, "Hey Gopal, tolong tukarkan penggaris ini menjadi sebuah sisir." Katanya pada anak bertubuh gempal di sebelahnya, ia segera menyerahkan sebuah penggaris plastik miliknya pada Gopal.

"Hey, apa yang mau kau lakukan hah!?" Seru Fang, terlihat sedikit terganggu ketika Gopal kemudian mengubah penggaris itu menjadi sebuah sisir ungu gelap dan Boboiboy yang kini melangkahkan kaki mendekatinya.

"Nah Fang ayo kau kemari, biar ku rapikan rambutmu!"Langkah Boboiboy kian mendekat, kemudian dengan seenaknya dia segera menyisir rambut si Bocah Berkacamata, yang entah berapa kali telah mengelak sebelum akhirnya menyerah juga dan membiarkan rivalnya merapikan rambut gelap miliknya.

Beberapa lama sebelum Boboiboy akhirnya tersenyum puas melihat rambut ter-sisir rapi di hadapannya, "Lihat? Masa begini saja kau tak bi—" Dan kalimat itu terpotong, Boboiboy terdiam mematung setelah melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rambut hitam ter-sisir rapi itu membingkai wajah di hadapannya, "… sa?" Boboiboy melanjutkan kalimatnya tak yakin.

"Hey! Ada apa sih denganmu!?" Fang terlihat kesal, tangannya meraba-raba ke atas kepala, merasakan bahwa rambut hitam miliknya yang dulu berantakan itu kini sudah ter-sisir rapi ke bawah, kemudian mata hitam dibalik bingkai kacamata ungu gelap itu kembali melirik tajam ke arah Boboiboy, "Jangan menatap ku seperti itu setelah kau menghancurkan rambut ku!" Seru nya galak, lengkap dengan sebelah tangan terkepal erat.

Mendengar seruan memprotes milik Fang, Boboiboy kemudian mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sedikit tertegun setelah menyadari kenyataan kalau dirinya terbengong sambil menatap Fang lama.

Hey, bagaimana bisa Fang terlihat begitu… Lucu dengan rambut seperti itu?

Dan dengan segera tangannya kembali mengacak rambut hitam itu, membuatnya kembali berantakan seperti semula, membuat batas kesabaran Fang lenyap dan empat sudut siku-siku tercetak jelas di dahinya, "A— Ahahahahaha, sepertinya kau memang terlihat lebih baik dengan rambut berantakan seperti itu. Y-ya kan Gopal?" Boboiboy tertawa canggung, tangannya masih mengacak-acak rambut hitam itu, membuat Fang yang sudah kesal dengan segera menepis tangan Boboiboy menjauh dari kepalanya.

Diam-diam Boboiboy bersyukur dalam hatinya karena Fang mungkin tak menyukai gaya rambut ter-sisir rapi seperti tadi, dan lebih bersyukur lagi karena anak itu sepertinya tak akan mau repot-repot merapikan rambutnya setiap akan ke sekolah.

Karena jika dia melakukannya, Boboiboy tak yakin kalau dirinya tak akan menculik anak itu untuk dibawa pulang.

…

**Kacamata.**

"Selamat pagi."

Boboiboy melangkahkan kaki berbalut celana sekolah itu memasuki kelas nya.

Dan satu-satunya pemandangan yang didapatinya hanyalah seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan yang terlihat sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu, satu set bola mata berwarna hitam itu mengarahkan pandangan menyusuri lantai di bawah bangku-bangku kosong murid lainnya.

Boboiboy merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal terlihat di penampilan bocah itu ; hey, ke mana perginya kacamata ungu gelap yang selalu bertengger di pangkal hidungnya?

Ia kemudian menarik sebuah senyuman geli ketika terdengar rutuk kekesalan dengan sesuatu seperti '_kacamata sialan!' _diucapkan oleh Fang. Bocah lelaki bertopi dinosaurus ini kemudian dengan perlahan mulai mendekat ke arah Fang, "Hey, mau ku bantu?" Katanya ramah, masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

Dan senyuman geli itu seketika berubah menjadi kekeh-an ringan tepat ketika Fang— anak yang tengah sibuk mencari-cari itu nampak terkejut menyadari kehadiran seseorang di dalam kelas selain dirinya.

"H-hah? Dibantu olehmu?" Jawab Fang mencoba untuk terlihat tidak terkejut, kedua tangannya kemudian terlipat angkuh di dada, "Jangan harap aku mau dibantu olehmu!" Serunya lantang, tangan kanannya kemudian mencoba untuk menunjuk Boboiboy penuh kesombongan.

—_Oh! _Dan sayang sekali, arah jari telunjuknya itu malah mengarah pada pintu masuk kelas dan bukannya ke arah Boboiboy yang sekarang tengah berdiri membelakangi papan tulis.

"Pffffftttttt—" Boboiboy mencoba untuk tak terbahak setelah melihat Fang yang sepertinya memiliki masalah yang cukup serius pada matanya, "Hey~ aku disini, Fang." Salah satu tangannya kemudian dilambai-lambaikan di udara, seperti mencoba menarik perhatian Fang untuk setidaknya membuat dirinya terlihat cukup jelas di mata anak itu.

"Eh?" Fang terlihat sedikit menyadari dimana sebenarnya Boboiboy berada, dia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba untuk kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan mencari kacamata nya yang hilang alih-alih memperhatikan Boboiboy yang terus memasang senyum geli sambil menatap ke arahnya.

_Ha-ha. Lihat siapa yang malu disini~ _

"Jadi?" Boboiboy kembali membuka percakapan, terlihat sebuah seringai-an terpasang apik di wajahnya, "Dimana terakhir kalinya kau sempat melihat kacamata –mu itu, Fang~?"

Rona-rona merah nampak tercetak jelas di pipinya, "M-mana ku tahu! Kau tidak mengerti artinya hilang ya!?" Seru bocah itu kesal sambil sesekali menggeser beberapa kursi milik murid lainnya, terlihat berusaha untuk kembali serius mencari sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Boboiboy.

Dan pagi itu, mereka telah membuat kesepakatan non lisan untuk bersama mencari kacamata milik Fang, walaupun sebenarnya Boboiboy harus mengakui bahwa wajah itu terlihat jauh lebih baik tanpa adanya kacamata berbingkai ungu yang selalu melapisi matanya.

…

**Tebakan.**

"Hey, Fang, coba tebak! Siapa orang dengan rambut hitam, wajah khas china, berkacamata dan sangaaaaat lucu jika dilihat?"

"Em… Ying?"

"Salah."

"Hey! Memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi kalau bukan dia hah!?

"… _Kau_."

…

**Donat.**

"Hah… Laparnya."

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu, dan Boboiboy bisa merasakan perutnya bergemuruh hebat, seperti meminta tuannya untuk segera memasukkan beberapa kue lezat ke dalam sana.

Ya, dan seharusnya dia sudah pasti berada di kantin saat ini, jika saja uang sakunya tak tertinggal di meja dapur, dan jika saja Ochobot bisa membangunkannya sedikit lebih awal tadi pagi maka ini juga takkan terjadi.

Dan hey, ke mana perginya Gopal di saat-saat seperti ini?

Lagi-lagi suara perutnya terdengar, kali ini jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Hah… Lap—" Beberapa bungkus donat dilemparkan ke bangkunya, dan Boboiboy menatap ke arah donat itu antusias.

"Dasar berisik, kalau lapar ya makan tau!" Seru galak seseorang terdengar sebelum langkah kaki menggema menjauh dari bangku Boboiboy, seseorang itu kemudian terdengar menggeser bangku tepat di belakang Boboiboy, dia duduk disana.

"Heheheheh, terimakasih. Fang." Kata Boboiboy ceria, dia tak perlu melihat siapa yang memberikan makanan itu hanya untuk mengetahui kalau itu tentu saja adalah Fang.

"… Huh." Terdengar sahutan seadanya dari bangku belakang.

Yap, memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

…

**Matematika.**

"Apa maumu hah?"

Desis Fang galak sambil menatap ke arah Boboiboy yang berjalan mendekat ke arah bangkunya, lengkap dengan senyum aneh mencurigakan terpasang di wajah dan sebuah buku matematika di tangan.

"Hehehehe…," Sebuah kekeh-an ringan keluar dari mulutnya, Boboiboy kemudian menaruh buku matematika nya di atas meja Fang, "Aku kan hanya ingin bertanya, kau jangan galak seperti itu dong," Katanya sebelum membuka salah satu halaman disana dan menunjuk sebuah nomer yang tertera, "Jawaban nomer ini apa, Fang?"

"Huh, jawab sendiri sana, atau kalau tidak suruh saja Ying atau Yaya untuk memban—

"—Hey, apa kau merasa kalau ada yang sedang cemburu disini?"

Terdengar celetukan santai dari Boboiboy, oh dan lihat, dengan tersenyum jahil sambil menatap ke arah Fang.

Apa bocah itu sedang berusaha untuk menjahili nya?

"…Tu?" Fang menyambung kalimatnya yang terpotong, kemudian dia menatap horror pada Boboiboy sebelum kemudian sebelah tangannya menggebrak meja dengan kasar, "A-a-apa maksudmu dengan cemburu hah!? Dan cemburu denganmu? Kau pasti bercanda, kenapa juga aku harus cemburu? Hah. Konyol." Diam-diam Fang merutuk setelah menyadari kalau dia menyerukan kata-kata itu setengah tergagap, tsk, ini terdengar sedikit memalukan.

Dan demi donat lobak merah terakhir yang dimakannya siang ini, tidak ada rona-rona merah menginvasi pipinya, ya, tidak ada! Dan Fang berani sumpah kalau itu memang benar-benar tidak ada!

… Oke, mungkin sedikit, tapi dia berani jamin kalau merah di pipinya tidak se-jelas itu sampai Boboiboy akan menyadarinya.

"Ahahahahaha, hanya bercanda kok, dan kau tak perlu menanggapinya se-serius itu, Fang," Boboiboy tersenyum geli, kemudian perhatiannya kembali teralih kan pada sekumpulan soal matematika sulit yang telah dilingkari nya, dan sepertinya ia tak sadar sedikitpun akan adanya rona merah pudar di itu pipi Fang, _oh _syukurlah.

"Jadi? Kau mau 'kan mengajari ku?" Kelereng coklat terang itu kemudian melirik ke arah Fang penuh harap.

"Bagaimana ya…," Fang terlihat menimang-nimang, terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian menatap datar ke arah Boboiboy, "… Berikan aku s_elusin_ donat lobak merah dan baru kita akan sepakat."

…

**Amnesia.**

"Er… Hai, Nona. Namaku Boboiboy, kalau kau siapa? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat mu disini." —Tangan Boboiboy terulur ke depan menunggu orang di depannya membalas salam perkenalannya, senyum cerah tercetak di bibirnya, lengkap dengan aura bunga-bunga bermekaran memenuhi ruangan kelas itu.

"… HARIMAU BAYANG!"

Tapi malah sebuah teriakan galak yang membalas salam perkenalannya.

"EHHHHH!?"

Ya, setelah semua kata-kata ramah yang diberikannya, Boboiboy malah mendapatkan sebuah cakaran penuh dendam di pipi dari sesosok bayangan harimau berwarna hitam kelam.

— Ini adalah kali kelima Boboiboy kembali kehilangan ingatannya, dan kali kedua dia menerima cakaran dari Harimau Bayang karena salah mengira Fang sebagai perempuan.

…

**Pelindung.**

_Ada satu hal yang tak pernah Boboiboy mengerti dari dirinya sendiri._

"AAAAAAA!"

"YING! YAYA! GOPAL!"

Boboiboy dengan cepat mentransformasikan dirinya menjadi tipe Halilintar, ia kemudian bergerak cepat memindahkan teman-temannya menuju ke tempat yang lebih aman, tempat yang cukup jauh dari letupan-letupan bom berkekuatan ledak sedang yang di tembakan Probe ke berbagai tempat.

_Tsk_, lagi-lagi dia terlalu lengah, dan lihat! Teman-temannya sekarang sedang terluka! Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi se-ceroboh ini?

Boboiboy menghela napasnya pelan, matanya yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah terang itu kemudian melihat-lihat ke sekeliling, mencari-cari dimana keberadaan alien kotak dan robot ungu kesayangannya.

"Ha! Rasakan kau!"

Terdengar seruan lantang milik Probe, Boboiboy dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya untuk mencari keberadaan robot ungu itu.

Dan yang dilihatnya berikutnya adalah tangan robot ungu itu yang sedang mengarahkan sebuah laser canggih ke arah anak itu.

"JANGAN HARAP KAU DAPAT MELUKAINYA!"

Tanpa sadar Boboiboy berteriak kencang.

—Fang, anak yang nyaris saja tertembak laser itu kini telah berpindah tempat tepat di samping Ying, Yaya dan Gopal.

Tangan kanan Halilintar nampak menggenggam erat lengan kiri milik Fang, "Kau tak apa kan?" Tanya anak lelaki bermata merah menyala itu. Matanya bergulir menatap keseluruhan tubuh rivalnya, kemudian dia terdengar menghela napas penuh kelegaan ketika menyadari bahwa tak ada satupun luka yang cukup serius nampak pada tubuh bocah lelaki itu.

Lagi-lagi, tubuhnya bergerak tanpa disadari nya. Yep, dan semua itu selalu terjadi hanya ketika anak yang satu ini dalam bahaya. Dia secara tak sadar selalu melindungi anak ini.

_Ya, dia memang belum mengerti tentang apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya, tapi yang dia tahu, insting nya selalu bergerak empat kali lebih cepat ketika dirinya melihat anak itu dalam bahaya. _

Hanya_ pada anak itu._

…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Oke, saya tidak memberikan keterangan End maupun TBC karena saya juga belum yakin cerita ini akan dilanjutkan atau tidak, semuanya tergantung mood. Ahahahahaha~

Ahahahahaahahaha, saya sudah memperingatkan kalau beberapa drabble nya kepanjangan 'kan? :3 Oke, sekali lagi, maaf kalau panjang tiap drabble nya cukup mengganggu dan berbelit-belit ya, er… dan mungkin isinya kebanyakan aneh— P-pokoknya intinya saya mau berterimakasih buat yang mau baca.

Salam tomat untuk semuanya, semoga hari mu menyenangkan~

AzuraRii.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanya beberapa hal yang secara tak langsung mendekatkan keduanya.

**BoBoiBoy **adalah milik **Animonsta Studio.**

**Things **adalah milik **AzuraRii**.

**Warning** : Ide tak berkualitas, klise, saya kurang yakin tapi sepertinya kesan fluff -nya hilang diterbangkan Taufan. Oh! Pair nya **BoBoiBoy x Fang **(Dan tidak berlaku kebalikannya), saya sarankan bagi anda yang **kurang menyukai segala bentuk hal sejenis shonen-ai** seperti yang saya buat ini untuk segera berpindah ke fiksi yang lainnya :3 ahahahaha, maaf ya kalau merasa terganggu.

**Catatan **: Oke, saya enggak tau kalau respon para pembaca bisa begitu positif tentang drabble ini. Ahahahahaha daaaaaan seketika saya langsung lanjutin bikin beberapa drabble lagi karena sebuah komen kampret dari temen sekelas saya ; "Humunya kurang di cerita mu, tambahin ya." #Ngakak. Uhuk-uhuk, oke lupakan kalimat random yang tadi, intinya saya seneng karena banyak yang suka ceritanya… ahahaha… makasii ya yang udah baca /senyum manis/ Oke Rii.

Omong-omong, kayak nya drabble yang di bawah ini udah lebih gemuk dari yang kemarin dan lebih mirip ficlet ya? :3 /halah.

_Oh! _Peringatan kedua, disini scene nganu/ er… Pokoknya scene _bromance_ nyerempet-nya bakal lebih dari yang kemaren, persis seperti yang diminta temen saya itu. Daaaaaan jika kalian kurang menyukai nya silahkan tekan tombol _back _dengan damai~

Terakhir, selamat membaca dan semoga Anda menikmati ceritanya~ Lalalala~

…

…

…

**Bagian 1 : Terimakasih.**

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipinya.

Fang mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sesuatu serasa membeku di dalam kepalanya dan tubuhnya sesaat kehilangan kekuatannya untuk bergerak.

"A— APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH!?"

Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk benar-benar dapat merespon semua yang terjadi.

Dan setelah sebuah teriakan setinggi beberapa oktaf itu menggema sampai ke koridor depan kelas, ber pasang-pasang mata kemudian menatap ke arahnya, ya, Fang telah sukses membuat seluruh perhatian kelas itu mengarahkan fokus padanya.

—_Oh! _Dan darah serasa naik memenuhi pipinya, rona merah akan nampak semakin jelas jika saja tak ada sebuah tangan berbalut sarung tangan ungu tanpa jari yang menutupi pipinya, sebuah tindakan defensif.

"Er… Hanya ingin memberi tanda terimakasih karena telah membantu ku belajar Matematika… Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Sementara pelaku perbuatan asusila— Oke, mungkin Fang agak berlebihan mengatakannya— hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi teriakan berfrekuensi tinggi yang diterimanya, salah satu tangan anak itu kemudian naik untuk menggaruk tengkuknya, terlihat agak kikuk.

_Apa ada yang salah dengan itu KATANYA!?_

Mendengar jawaban tak meyakinkan milik Boboiboy sukses membuat urat-urat kekesalan tercetak jelas di dahinya, Fang terlihat tengah bersiap untuk membentuk satu pleton Elang Bayang dengan tangannya, hah, biar saja supaya bocah bertopi jingga itu tahu rasa, "… _Elang Bayang._" Desis nya kemudian, terdengar begitu mengerikan dan seperti menjanjikan sebuah kematian yang menyakitkan.

"Hey_! Ouch-ouch-ouch! _Hey_! _Apa yang salah dengan itu, Faaaaaaaaang!?"

Seru Boboiboy panik, kedua tangannya terlihat menutupi bagian kepala, membentuk sebuah pertahanan agar selusin bayangan burung berwarna gelap itu tak dapat mematuk kepalanya dengan paruh-paruh mereka yang tajam.

Sementara Fang hanya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah datar, sama sekali tak menghiraukan Boboiboy dan teriakannya yang menggema hingga koridor sekolah.

_Ups_— Dan pipinya kembali ber-semu merah tiap mengingat sebab selusin bayangan elang itu mematuk kepala sang jagoan pulau Rintis.

"… _S-sama-sama_."

Bisik nya pelan sebelum kembali melangkah semakin jauh dari kelas itu.

…

**Bagian 2 : Hobi**

Jika ada sebuah kegiatan yang mungkin digemari oleh si bocah populer, maka pastinya itu adalah basket.

Ya, ia merasa begitu bebas ketika mulai memantulkan bola oranye cerah itu, _duk-duk-duk _bunyi pantulan akan menggema di lapangan, dia biasanya akan melakukan beberapa manuver keren juga beberapa trik sebelum kemudian benar-benar melakukan _Lay-up_ dan _Shot_—! Bola itu akan masuk ke keranjang berlubang yang menjadi ring nya, begitu mulus.

"Hah? Bola jelek apa ini? Masa tidak bisa memantul, sih?"

—Maka dari itu, ketika pelajaran olah raga dan bola yang Pak Guru jagoan mereka berikan itu berwarna putih dengan beberapa pola aneh berwarna hitam, Fang hanya bisa merutuk sambil mencoba untuk men-_dribble _bola tersebut.

Tapi pantulan bola itu bahkan tak sampai di lututnya.

"Hah… Bola payah." —Tangan berbalut sebuah sarung tangan ungu gelap itu kemudian melempar si bola ke sembarang arah, dan tanpa sengaja benda itu mengenai kaki Boboiboy.

Sementara Boboiboy yang melihat bola menggelinding di dekat kakinya itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hahahaha, tentu saja bola ini tak dapat memantul, Fang. Dia diciptakan untuk ditendang masuk ke gawang— Dan bukannya untuk dilemparkan ke dalam keranjang."

Fang yang mendengar penjelasan itu seketika terlihat kikuk, "A-Ap— Hey! Aku tentunya tau lah! Jangan kau berlagak pintar di hadapanku!" Seru nya kasar seperti biasa, ia terlihat tak terima diremehkan oleh si saingan berat.

—Meskipun sebenarnya, dia baru saja mengetahuinya setelah Boboiboy mengatakannya.

"He~ Benarkah?"

"T-tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu— Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Aku akan menendang bola ini dan kau harus menangkapnya. Satu gol seharga satu ciuman, berani~?"

"Hey-hey-hey_, _Apa yang baru saja kau—"

—Boboiboy menendang bola itu, dan Fang sama sekali belum siap untuk menangkapnya.

Satu gol.

Boboiboy kemudian kembali mengambil bola yang sama, menaruhnya di atas tanah dan bersiap-siap untuk kembali melancarkan serangan.

Melihatnya, Fang mengerutkan keningnya tak suka.

"_Hey_! Siapa yang setuju dengan—"

—_Shot! _Dua gol.

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM DAN DENGARKAN AKU SEBENTAR!? MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG SETUJU DENGAN TARUHANMU IT—"

—_Shot_! Tiga gol.

"… Hah?" Fang mengedipkan matanya, ia kemudian menatap ke arah Boboiboy.

Melihatnya, Boboiboy kemudian menarik sebuah seringai-an licik, benar-benar berbeda dengan biasanya, "Jadi? Kau mau terus diam dan membiarkan ku memasukkan lebih banyak angka? Wah~ Aku sangat terharu, Fang~"

… Cukup, Fang sudah muak dengan semuanya.

"… Kau yang memulainya, Oke?" Katanya dengan suara rendah, aura determinasi berkelebat di sekujur tubuhnya.

Dan hingga pelajaran berakhir, skor sudah membengkak mencapai lima gol. Sebuah kekalahan telak bagi Fang, dan diam-diam dia ingin melemparkan si bola sialan itu telak ke arah kepala Boboiboy ; berharap dengan itu bisa membuat si bocah jagoan amnesia lagi dan melupakan total soal taruhannya.

"Hahaha~ Siap-siap ya, Fang~"

"DIAM!"

(Oke, ingatkan Fang untuk mencatat dalam kepalanya bahwa basket adalah satu-satunya hobinya yang bersangkutan dengan bola. Dan sebaliknya, sepak bola adalah olah raga terkutuk yang takkan pernah dimainkan nya _lagi_. _Selamanya_.)

…

**Bagian 3 : Hak Milik **

Menyukai seseorang populer seperti bocah berambut hitam kebiruan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

_Oh_, dan jangan sampai Fang itu tahu kalau Boboiboy mengakui kepopuleran nya itu, atau hidung bocah itu akan semakin mancung melebihi _Pinokio_— bukan karena berbohong, tentu saja, tapi karena bocah itu bisa bertambah sombong dan _belagu_ kalau tau rivalnya sendiri mengakui kepopuleran -nya.

Oke, intinya, anak itu cukup populer dan sering membuatnya repot karena salah menyukai orang.

"_Hey, lihat anak itu. Dia kelihatan keren ya."_

"_Iya! Fang itu memang keren~"_

—Nah inilah salah satu contohnya.

Terdengar sebuah bisikan kentara dari beberapa orang gadis di koridor, dan pekik kegirangan sempat terdengar tepat ketika Fang melewati gadis-gadis itu. Beruntung sekali anak lelaki itu kelihatan tak begitu peduli untuk sekedar mendengarkan bisikan-bisikan anak-anak perempuan di sekitarnya.

Boiboiboy melihatnya langsung mengerutkan keningnya tak suka.

Kakinya kemudian melangkah mendekat ke arah Fang, lalu ketika ia sudah berjalan sejajar dengan bocah itu, sebelah tangannya langsung menepuk punggung itu keras— Ia terlihat benar-benar sengaja melakukannya.

—Ya, dan tanpa disadari Fang, secarik kertas dengan sengaja ditempelkan oleh Boboiboy tepat di punggungnya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!?"

Terdengar seruan kesal dari si korban, sementara Boboiboy hanya tertawa santai, anak bertopi jingga itu kemudian melirik ke arah gadis-gadis yang berbisik tadi dari sudut matanya.

_Dziiiing!_

Mata cokelat kayu itu memberikan sebuah peringatan kentara.

'_Sudah _taken, _Lirik dia dan rasakan akibatnya.'_

—Isi kertas itu terdengar menjanjikan sebuah kesengsaraan dan beberapa gadis yang awalnya berbisik-bisik itu kemudian pergi menjauh, tak ingin mencari masalah dengan mengambil orang yang sudah di-'hak-milik' kan oleh seorang bocah jagoan yang bisa berpecah jadi tiga.

…

**Bagian 4 : Biskuit**

"Ayolah~ Satu saja!"

Kata Yaya penuh harap, yang tangannya memegang sekeranjang biskuit neraka dan bola mata coklat layaknya kacang almond itu berkilauan menatap dua orang di hadapannya ; merupakan sebuah kombinasi mengerikan dan tidak baik untuk kesehatan jiwa juga raga.

Alasan pertama : Karena kau takkan bisa menolaknya.

(_Alasan kedua : Dan kau akan mati jika menerimanya._)

"Er… Eh?" Ucap Boboiboy dan Fang sebelum saling melirik bergantian, bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji kacang polong mengalir bebas menuruni pelipis mereka.

_Tamat sudah riwayat mereka…_

"Er… Ahahahahaha, maaf, Yaya, sepertinya kau berikan saja itu pada Fang," Kata Boboiboy berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya, aksi itu langsung menghasilkan satu lirikan tajam dari Fang, "L-lagipula… Dia kelihatan belum pernah mencobanya, bukan?" Lanjutnya kemudian, membuat Yaya menatap antusias ke arah Fang.

_Terkutuklah kau, Boboiboy! _—bisik Fang yang tepat berada di sampingnya, sementara Boboiboy hanya tersenyum menyebalkan, sudah siap melihat Fang pingsan di tempat sebentar lagi.

"Ah! Kau benar, Boboiboy!" Yaya berkata riang, ia kemudian mengambil beberapa kue kering di keranjang nya, "Ayo silahkan dicoba, Fang."

Sementara Fang hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya pelan, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat paksa— _Oh demi Donat Lobak Merah_, Apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya?

"Nah, ayolah~ Ambil biskuit ku ini!" Mata kacang almond itu kembali bersinar cerah dan Fang tau kalau sudah tak ada jalan lain lagi untuknya saat ini.

"Ah! Biar— Biar aku saja yang memberikannya pada Fang, Yaya!" Boboiboy dengan cepat mengambil alih biskuit kering itu dari tangan Yaya, ia sempat tersenyum mencurigakan sebentar sebelum kemudian tangannya bergerak cepat, "Rasakan ini~" Ucap bocah itu riang setelah tangannya berhasil menyumpalkan paksa makanan ringan itu ke mulut Fang. Tiga sekaligus.

"_Ukkkhhhh!_" —Si bocah sok populer pun seketika pingsan ditempat, dan Boboiboy dengan sigap menggendong nya.

"Eh? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pingsan seperti itu ya, Boboiboy?" Kata Yaya, gadis itu terlihat kebingungan mendapati lagi-lagi ada orang yang seketika pingsan setelah memakan biskuit miliknya.

Sementara Boboiboy yang ditanya hanya melempar sebuah senyuman kecil, "Hahahaha, mungkin dia pingsan karena biskuit mu sangat… E-enak, Yaya," Ucapnya sedikit ragu, "Oh! Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, Fang ternyata lebih berat dari yang aku bayangkan."

—Dan dengan itu Boboiboy kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Yaya dan biskuit nya yang lebih mengerikan dari sebuah bom sekalipun. Bagian yang terbaik ; ia berhasil lewat hidup-hidup dan membawa Fang dalam gendongannya.

_Ukhhh… _Wajah anak itu tampak begitu lucu saat tak sadarkan diri dan sebuah senyuman tipis tanpa sadar terbentuk di wajah Boboiboy.

_Hey, _apa perlu dia tiap hari menyumbat kan biskuit Yaya itu pada Fang?

…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Seperti yang kemaren, cerita ini akan dilanjutkan kalau ada mood dan ide, tapi bisa juga enggak dilanjutkan karena… Er… Udah ga pantes lanjut dan… Mager? #diguyur bensin

Hahahaha, btw, saya sepertinya tidak akan membahas review nya satu-satu… Maaf, bukan karena gimana-gimana sih, d-dan lagi, saya sudah baca semuanya kok! Serius, saya baca nya sambil nyengir-nyengir gajelas, suku-sukur enggak sampe garuk tembok—/Oke, Rii. Stop.

Pokoknya terimakasih sekali untuk para pembaca sekalian ya, terimakasih juga untuk yang mau repot-repot review ceritanya uhuhuhuhu saya terharu~ :3 /Stop Rii.

Daaaaan yang terakhir, salam tomat untuk Anda semua~ Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan~

AzuraRii.

(P. S. : Em… Kalau Fang atau Boboiboy nya misalnya keliatan OOC tolong beritahukan ke saya ya~ :3 Oh! Dan jika Anda mungkin memiliki ide prompt yang ingin disumbangkan ke saya tinggal beritahu saja di review atau pun PM. Terimakasih.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hanya beberapa hal yang secara tak langsung mendekatkan keduanya.

**BoBoiBoy **adalah milik **Animonsta Studio.**

**Things **adalah milik **AzuraRii**.

**Warning** : Ide tak berkualitas, klise, saya kurang yakin tapi sepertinya kesan fluff -nya hilang diterbangkan Taufan. Oh! Pair nya **BoBoiBoy x Fang **(Dan sejujurnya, saya tidak menerima kebalikannya, maaf.), saya sarankan bagi anda **yang** **kurang menyukai segala bentuk hal sejenis shonen-ai** seperti yang saya buat ini untuk segera berpindah ke fiksi yang lainnya :3 ahahahaha, maaf ya kalau merasa terganggu.

**Catatan **: Terimakasih untuk kalian yang membaca cerita ini dan bahkan mau menyumbangkan prompt untuk saya yang kere akan ide. Terimakasih banyak!

Seperti biasa, selamat membaca! Semoga Anda menikmati cerita ini :3

…

…

…

**Bagian 1 : Kebersihan**

"Ini semua salah mu."

"He? Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku, tahu? Kau juga terlibat disini!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, ini semua tetap salah mu!"

Fang menunjuk Boboiboy tepat di hidung, matanya menatap sengit ; tetap merasa bahwa dirinya tak ikut ambil bagian dalam kejadian yang membuat kelas lima jujur itu menjadi sama berantakan nya dengan kapal terguling. Dan dia masih tidak terima hukuman dari Yaya untuk membersihkan semua kekacauan yang dibuatnya. _Bersama_ dengan Boboiboy.

Sementara bocah bertopi dinosaurus itu menggenggam sapu di tangannya makin erat, menghentikan kegiatannya semula membersihkan debu-debu yang berserakan di lantai, "Halah, memangnya menurut mu siapa yang pertama kali mengeluarkan Elang Bayang untuk mematuk kepalaku, hah?" Salah satu tangannya kemudian menunjuk tepat ke arah kacamata Fang.

Dan mereka lagi-lagi beradu argumen, melupakan kegiatan semula membersihkan jendela dan lantai yang kotor.

"Hey kalian berdua, aku tak menyuruh kalian untuk kembali bertengkar, cepat bersihkan kelas nya!" Yaya kemudian membuka suara, di tangannya sudah terdapat pulpen dengan hiasan domba—atau mungkin kambing? Entahlah— yang bergerak-gerak ke arah kiri dan kanan, sudah bersiap untuk mencatat nama kedua bocah ke-kanakan itu di buku catatannya, "Atau aku akan memberikan hukuman tambahan~" Lanjut gadis merah muda itu, nada suaranya terdengar mengancam.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa, hah?"

Fang menyahut ke arah gadis itu, dan Boboiboy yang ada di hadapannya mengangguk pelan ; terlihat setuju dengan yang dikatakan rivalnya.

"Ho~ Aku bisa melakukan … ini!"

—Yaya kemudian memborgol tangan kanan Fang pada tangan kiri Boboiboy, membuat kedua anak lelaki itu memandang horror pada borgol yang mengikat pergelangan tangan mereka masing-masing, "Bagaimana? Masih berani membuat keributan?" Tanya gadis itu, ia kemudian memainkan sebuah kunci mencurigakan di tangannya, "Hahaha, beruntung Pak Guru memberikan benda ini padaku. Jadi aku akan membuat kalian menyesal telah merusuh dalam kelas!" Yaya berseru riang seperti merasa bahwa dirinya telah berhasil membuat keduanya jera.

"Heiii! Jangan menarik-narik tanganku!"

"Apa!? Kau yang menarik-narik tanganku tahu!"

"Bukan aku, tapi kau!"

"_Arggghhhh_! Awas kau!"

Dan bukannya berakhir jera dan tidak membuat keributan, mereka berdua malah bergulat dengan sebelah tangan yang saling ter-borgol satu sama lain, "Rasakan!" Beberapa saat bergulat dan sekarang mereka saling adu sikut, beberapa saat setelahnya mereka malah sudah hampir mengeluarkan Harimau Bayang dan golem tanah.

_Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik._

"_ARRRRGGGHHHH_! TOLONG DIAMLAH ATAU AKU AKAN MENGUNCI KALIAN BERDUA DI GUDANG SEKOLAH! YA! KUKUNCI DAN SEKALIAN KUSURUH MEMBERSIHKAN TEMPAT ITU SAMPAI PULANG SEKOLAH!"

Yaya Yah, 12 tahun. Gadis malang yang menjadi ketua kelas lima jujur, tempat dimana ada dua anak berkekuatan super yang sangat lengket satu sama lainnya.

Lengket sih, tapi bukan dalam arti yang positif— Nyatanya mereka lebih parah dari kucing dan anjing ataupun pertarungan seratus tahun antara Inggris dan Perancis. Serius.

_Oh_, Yaya. Seandainya saja kau benar-benar mengunci mereka disana.

...

…

**Bagian 2 : Akrab**

"Mau ku bantu mengangkatnya?"

"Eh?" Tangan-tangan mekanik itu terlihat menghentikan aktifitas awalnya mengangkat beberapa kotak berisi kaleng cokelat, Ochobot menatap Fang sebentar, nada bicaranya menunjukkan sedikit kebingungan pada awalnya, "Ah, terimakasih, Fang, tolong angkat beberapa kotak ini untukku." Sebelum dia melanjutkan nya dengan ramah dan kemudian memindahkan beberapa kotak di tangannya itu pada Fang, yang dengan segera membawa itu ke kedai Kek Aba.

Boboiboy lalu melihat betapa seru nya mereka berdua mengangkat kotak-kotak itu bersama, tertawa dan berbincang seperti mereka telah begitu lama mengenal, seperti kejadian Ochobot pingsan dan menganggap Fang jahat itu tak pernah terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Mereka terlihat begitu akrab. Dan entah kenapa Boboiboy merasa risih karenanya.

"Eh, Ochobot, kau dipanggil oleh Kakek!" Seru anak bertopi itu pada robot kuning dengan kotak-kotak cokelat di tangannya.

"Baiklah," Jawab si robot mekanik, "Kalau begitu kau harus menggantikan ku sebentar memindahkan kotak-kotak cokelat ini ke kedai bersama Fang," Ochobot lalu melirik pada tumpukan kotak cokelat yang tersisa, robot itu lalu segera pergi ke kedai dengan kotak cokelat yang dibawanya.

"Siap!" Boboiboy menjawab mantap, ia kemudian bertransformasi menjadi tiga untuk menghemat waktu mengangkat kotak-kotak cokelat itu.

"Ayo, Fang" Kata Gempa sambil mengangkat tiga kotak sekaligus.

Tapi Fang malah mengembalikan kotak cokelat yang dipegangnya ke tumpukan yang lainnya, "Aku hanya membantu Ochobot, jadi karena dia sudah tak mengangkut kotak-kotak ini, aku juga tidak akan mengangkatnya." Jelas Fang sebelum kemudian melangkah menuju ke kedai Kek Aba ; sepertinya dia akan mengikuti Ochobot.

Dan sebuah seringai-an muncul di wajah Taufan, "Hooo~ Jadi kau tidak mau membantu kami ya~?" Kata si pengendali angin itu mengkonfirmasi, nada bicaranya masih sama cempreng nya seperti biasanya.

"Ya." Fang menjawab yakin, "Kalian ada tiga dan tentunya itu berarti kalian sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengangkat semua ini, aku tak ingin membuang tenagaku dengan percuma, maaf saja."

"_Tsk_, angkatlah kotak-kotak cokelat itu," Kali ini Halilintar yang berbicara, perlahan ia mulai mendekat ke arah Fang, "Atau aku yang akan mengangkat mu," Kedua tangannya kemudian bergerak dan mengangkat paksa Fang dengan kedua tangan nya, "Bagaimana?"

Ya, anak dengan topi hitam-merah itu menaruh kembali kotak-kotak cokelat dari tangannya dan mengangkat Fang dengan enteng nya, seperti anak itu sama sekali tidak memiliki beban yang berarti baginya.

"Omong-omong, kau lebih memilih kuangkat dengan cara biasa atau sekalian saja _Bridal style_?"

—Entah mengapa sepertinya ada yang rusak di dalam kepala si pengendali petir saat ini.

"T-turunkan aku sekarang juga!" Fang menggeliat tak nyaman ketika kedua tangan Halilintar membuatnya digendong secara paksa, ugh… Fang bersumpah kalau anak itu pasti akan membayar harga yang sangat mahal atas apa yang dilakukannya, "Baiklah, kau menang, aku akan membantu mu!"

Halilintar lalu dengan hati-hati menurunkan anak itu dari gendongannya, dan Taufan menepuk bahu Fang singkat setelahnya, "Jadi~? Ayo kita mulai bekerja!"

Dan mereka kemudian bersama mengangkut kotak-kotak cokelat, saling berlomba siapa yang lebih banyak membawanya dan kembali beradu argumen setelah menyelesaikan semuanya, mengabaikan Kek Aba dan Ochobot yang hanya menghela napas mendengarkan kata-kata tentang 'lebih populer' dan 'akan menghabisi mu' keluar dari mulut keduanya seperti rentetan peluru.

Nah, sekarang siapa yang lebih akrab dengan siapa?

…

**Bagian 3 : Undian **

"Dasar tak berguna kau, Gopal!"

"HYAAAAH, TOLONG AKU BOBOIBOY!"

"_Cakaran Bayang!_"

Terdengar ocehan-ocehan bising di kelas lima jujur, Boboiboy, Ying, dan Yaya, terlihat sibuk menghentikan aksi kejar-kejaran antara Gopal dan Fang yang tengah berlangsung dari lima menit yang lalu.

"A—AMPUN!"

Gopal yang berlarian tanpa arah itu akhirnya tertangkap oleh tangan-tangan bayangan yang begitu panjang milik Fang, bocah berkacamata itu terlihat mengepalkan tangannya dengan empat buah tanda siku-siku tercetak jelas di dahi, "Apa kau bilang? Ampun?" Aura-aura di sekitar si anak berambut hitam itu semakin pekat.

"Maafkan saja dia, Fang!"

"Iya, Maafkan saja dia!"

Boboiboy berseru, mencoba untuk menengahi diikuti Ying dan Yaya yang berkata nyaris bersamaan.

"Hey, bagaimana bisa aku memaafkan nya semudah itu, hah!?" Fang segera menyergah, tangannya bersiap-siap untuk memerintahkan tangan-tangan bayangan miliknya untuk mencakar Gopal hingga tamat, "APA KAU TIDAK LIHAT TADI, HAH? DIA LUPA MEMBEDAKAN PERAN LAKI-LAKI DAN PEREMPUAN! DAN KARENA DIA, AKU DAPAT PERAN ITU!"

"TUNGGU APA LAGI? AYO SERANG DIA!"

"HYAAAAAHHH!"

Satu perintah bernada tinggi terdengar dan Cakar Bayang itu lalu mencakari wajah Gopal, sebuah ganjaran yang pantas untuk orang yang dengan lalai-nya lupa memisahkan peran untuk laki-laki dan perempuan.

_Oh, _dan untuk sekedar informasi : Fang yang jadi Putri Salju.

( Ckckckck… Tapi_ Sayang sekali_, Ying yang jadi pangeran –nya dan Boboiboy malah dapat peran kurcaci )

…

**Bagian 4 : Peran**

Pak Guru mereka menolak untuk mengganti peran _si-a-pa-pun _dalam drama mereka, meskipun kebanyakan peran yang didapatkan malah tidak sesuai dengan gender masing-masing kru drama.

"Kebenaran tidak pernah mundur meskipun salah peran!" —Ucap guru jagoan mereka itu berkobar-kobar, dan satu-satunya yang mendukung aksinya hanyalah Gopal, sang _fans _setia.

( Sebenarnya dia mendukung mentang-mentang dirinya dapat peran kurcaci bersama dengan Boboiboy, setidaknya peran itu tak begitu terlihat dan dia tak perlu menghapal banyak dialog. )

"Hah, jika sudah begini, satu-satunya pilihan bagi kita hanyalah berusaha." Yaya, 12 tahun— mendapatkan peran tokoh seorang Raja dan untungnya masih tetap tabah menjalaninya.

"Tapi Pak Guru, Aku bahkan lebih tinggi dari gadis ini!" Si tokoh utama wanita kemudian berseru, menunjuk ke arah Ying yang mencoba memakai kostum nya yang kebesaran, sepertinya dia lagi-lagi telah mendapatkan celah untuk menolak perannya, "Ayo lah! Setidaknya biarkan kami berdua bertukar peran!"

"Sekali lagi kau menolak dan Kebenaran ini akan memaksa mu untuk memakai kostum di setiap kali latihan!"

—Ancaman Mantan tokoh game itu terdengar bersungguh-sungguh dan Fang akhirnya memilih untuk bungkam : menyelamatkan secuil harga diri miliknya yang masih tersisa.

_Hooo_, sungguh. Mereka _benar-benar _tak sabar menunggu drama ini dipentaskan.

Dan sejujurnya, mereka jauh lebih tak sabar lagi untuk menunggu drama ini selesai.

…

…

**Bagian 5 : Pentas**

Hari yang mereka ingin lompati itu sudah tiba.

Setelah beberapa belas menit waktu terpangkas hanya untuk membuat semua pemeran benar-benar bersedia memakai kostum mereka, dan akhirnya, pentas drama yang konon katanya terkutuk tersebut dimulai.

—_Oh_, dan wajah si pemeran utama wanita malah terlihat jauh lebih kelam dengan kesan menakutkan, lebih daripada tokoh antagonis mereka. Semua hanya saling pandang dan beradu sikut melihat betapa buruknya _mood _si pengendali bayangan hari ini.

"Nah … Ini baru anak-anak murid penegak kebenaran!"

Bersamaan dengan seruan nyaring itu, mereka kemudian bersiap untuk memusnahkan seluruh harga diri yang masih tersisa di dalam diri mereka.

"_Dan sambutlah pentas drama dari kelas lima jujur!"_

Suara pembawa acara terdengar begitu meriah, dan dengan itu, mereka pun mulai bersiap pada posisi mereka masing-masing.

Pentas drama klasik yang menceritakan kisah Putri salju pun dimulai— _Action_!

Adegan pertama adalah bagaimana diceritakan sebuah wilayah kerajaan yang makmur dengan seorang ratu yang begitu dikasihi akhirnya memiliki seorang putri (Ke-sampingkan fakta bahwa pemeran putri itu adalah seorang laki-laki), sang Raja lalu terlihat begitu bahagia dan blablablabla— Akhirnya si Ratu meninggal saat melahirkan putrinya, akibatnya sang raja terlihat begitu _desperate_ dan akhirnya entah bagaimana bisa seluruh isi kerajaan jadi terlihat kacau dan tanpa harapan hanya karena kehilangan sosok seorang ratu.

( Oh, apa ada yang merasa aneh dengan bagian pertama cerita ini? Jika ada, maka salahkan lah Pak Guru Papa Zola yang bertugas membuat naskahnya. )

Setidaknya, bagian ini berjalan dengan cukup baik karena Yaya yang tetap berhasil tabah menjalankan peran raja nya dengan baik— sangat baik karena dia bersumpah akan mencatat nama siapapun yang berani menghancurkan adegannya.

Setting di dalam panggung pun segera berubah dalam adegan kedua, dimana diceritakan si Putri (—lebih tepatnya Putra) Salju akhirnya tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik, senang menolong sesama dan sebagaimana rupa putri seharusnya, dia terlihat cantik ( Berterimakasih lah pada Mama Zila yang begitu hebat hingga dapat menyulap bocah laki-laki itu menjadi boneka barbie hidup yang bisa mencakar siapapun dengan harimau bayang nya jika orang tersebut mengatakannya imut, lucu, manis atau sejenisnya. )

Pada bagian ketiga, terlihat Iwan yang mendapatkan peran penyihir jahat yang gila kecantikan —seseorang harus menghukum Papa Zola untuk membuat anak malang itu mendapatkan peran yang begitu menyedihkan— Iwan lalu bertanya pada cermin dan konflik cerita yang sebenarnya pun dimulai, dimana seorang pembunuh disuruh untuk membunuh Putri Salju.

Bla-bla-bla dan bla, akhirnya orang itu tak sanggup membunuh sang Putri dan akhirnya gadis malang itu entah bagaimana bisa menemukan gubuk kurcaci dan tinggal disana.

Adegan ini entah kenapa berlangsung cukup lama, atau kalau boleh jujur bisa dibilang sangat lama karena sang Putri dan salah satu kurcaci bertopi dinosaurus terus saja lupa dengan dialog mereka dan akhirnya bertengkar. Saling beradu sikut dan bersaing dalam adegan mencuci, menyapu rumah, memasak dan sebagainya.

Dan bagian yang paling ditunggu pun akhirnya terjadi, adegan ketika Putri Salju tanpa diketahui telah memakan donat lobak merah beracun dan berakhir di dalam peti kaca penuh bunga.

( Ya, donat lobak merah beracun. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari Fang? Menyuruhnya memakan Apel merah dan pingsan terbatuk? Tidak, dia tidak mau. Dan Papa Zola terlihat tidak keberatan mengganti sedikit adegan ceritanya. )

Tapi pangeran yang ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya malah belum juga tiba di atas panggung, seseorang mengatakan kalau ternyata Ying terlalu demam panggung dan akhirnya ia harus digotong ke UKS karena pingsan saking malu nya. Pak guru dan beberapa murid di bagian setting panggung lalu kalang kabut melihat bagaimana pentas bisa jadi sangat kacau saat ini.

Keadaan terus berlangsung kacau sampai akhirnya seseorang ingat bahwa ada salah satu jagoan pulau Rintis yang bisa mentransformasikan dirinya menjadi tiga.

Seseorang segera menarik si kurcaci bertopi dinosaurus itu masuk ke dalam ruang setting, memaksanya berubah menjadi tiga dan akhirnya ketiga kurcaci bertopi dinosaurus itu melakukan hompimpa untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas menjadi pangeran.

Halilintar mendesis pelan saat Taufan yang jago dalam apapun yang bisa disebut permainan tersebut memenangkan hompimpa nya. Si pengendali petir dan tanah akhirnya kembali memakai baju kurcaci.

"Oh … Putri Salju, aku datang~"

—Taufan berkata sekenanya, lagipula tidak ada waktu untuknya menghapal dialog dan akhirnya si bocah angin hanya datang mendekat, mencium pipi si tokoh utama wanita dan ceritanya berakhir dengan '_happily ever after'_.

( Dan sedikit kabar gembira untuk Fang, dia sekarang sudah punya penggemar baru. Em… Meskipun semuanya laki-laki, sih. )

…

…

**Bagian 6 : Pertanyaan**

Suatu hari, ada seorang gadis kurang ajar yang pernah bertanya padanya.

"_Hey, apa kau seorang gay?"_

Gadis itu berkata dengan nada yang begitu antusias, mata abu-abu di balik kacamata berbingkai merah salmon itu memandangnya lekat. Membuat Fang merasakan suasana yang ada di sekitarnya menjadi sangat tidak nyaman dan jujur saja, jika si penanya itu bukanlah seorang gadis, dia pasti sudah menghajar anak itu hingga tamat.

"_Tentu saja tidak, Bodoh!"_

Sergah nya waktu itu, kedua tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi yang terasa meletup-letup sampai ke ubun-ubun.

_Dia sangat ingin menghajar nya._

Ya, dulunya memang itulah yang akan dilakukannya jika ada lagi orang gila (apalagi jika orang itu laki-laki) yang entah berasal dari sudut bumi bagian mana yang tiba-tiba menanyakannya sebuah hal yang begitu… Entah kenapa begitu membuatnya merasa sangat marah.

Tapi sekarang, justru satu-satunya orang yang ingin dihajar nya adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Heiiii~ Fang! Lihat, soal nomor tiga puluh lima ini sudah kukerjakan tiga hari bersama Gopal, tahu!" Seseorang tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja Fang penuh semangat yang entah apa sebabnya, "Dan kami berdua sama sekali tak bisa untuk mengerjakannya! Bagaimana ini!?"

Bocah berambut hitam bertopi dinosaurus berwarna jingga.

Fang lalu memandang bocah itu kesal, mati-matian menahan darah yang terasa naik ke pipinya ketika anak di hadapannya itu menatapnya begitu lekat dan penuh harapan.

"Memangnya apa urusannya denganku, hah? Sana pergi jauh-jauh!"

Ucapnya kasar, membuat Boboiboy merasa kalau dirinya cukup mengganggu Fang dan akhirnya segera pergi untuk menanyakan soal yang sama pada Ying dan Yaya.

Dan lagi, sekarang ia mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak merasa bersalah atas ucapannya sendiri.

"_Hey, apakah kau seorang gay?"_

—Pertanyaan gadis itu kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

( _Dan jujur saja_— _Fang tidak yakin kalau dirinya akan bisa menjawab dengan penolakan yang sama jika gadis itu datang dan kembali menanyakan pertanyaan itu padanya._ )

…

…

**Bagian 7 : Cairan Emosi Z**

"_Yeeeaaayy!_ Ayo kita panggil _Harimauuuuuu~ mau mau mau mau mau_—"

"Hey, cepatlah."

"_Bayang!_"

Terdengar keributan di dalam kelas lima Jujur, seruan binatang buas bermata merah nyalang dan teriakan nyaring seorang bocah bertubuh gempal yang tadi sempat berkomentar tanpa dosa tentang bagaimana lama nya si Pengendali Bayangan memanggil sosok Harimau bayangan yang tengah memporak-porandakan kelas mereka menjadi sama rapinya dengan sebuah kapal terguling.

"HIYYAAAAAAAH!"

Gopal kembali berteriak dengan seluruh kemampuan getar yang dimiliki pita suaranya.

Intinya kelas mereka bisa saja akan musnah dalam hitungan Satu… Dua… Tig—

"Apa yang tengah terjadi disini!?"

—Seseorang sepertinya harus bersyukur karena Boboiboy akhirnya tiba di kelas tepat pada waktunya.

_Bruuukkk!_

"_Awwww_ … Yang tadi itu sakit sekali."

Orang-orang sepertinya juga harus bersyukur karena Boboiboy berdiri tepat di ambang pintu masuk kelas itu, karena di detik berikutnya, ia telah berhasil menghentikan Fang yang tengah berusaha untuk berlari keluar kelas menghindari Ying dan Yaya yang ingin menghentikannya.

"Boboiboy! Cepat pegang dia!" Yaya berseru, ia terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi untuk membuat medan gravitasi di sekitar Fang agar anak itu tidak dapat bergerak dengan leluasa.

"Hah? Apa? B-baiklah!" Boboiboy yang tak mengetahui situasi dan kondisi hanya bisa menuruti ucapan Yaya, kedua tangannya lalu dengan sigap mengunci gerakan kedua tangan Fang. Dengan sengaja agar anak itu tidak dapat menciptakan bayangan.

"Ahahahahaha~ Tidak! Aku telah tertangkap~"

Tapi anak berkacamata yang tangannya dikunci ke belakang itu malah tertawa renyah melihat semua kekacauan yang telah diperbuatnya, Yaya lalu dengan segera membuat medan gravitasi mem-berat di sekitar tubuh Fang, hal itu berhasil membuat Harimau Bayang yang sempat dipanggilnya tadi menghilang dan kini yang tersisa hanyalah kelas yang kacau dan para beberapa anak dengan jam kuasa yang tengah terengah kelelahan.

Boboiboy lalu menatap ke arah Ying yang ada di sampingnya, meminta penjelasan.

"Haiya, dia memakan donat lobak merah yang sudah diberikan cairan emosi jenis baru oleh Adu Du, emosinya kacau dan sekarang dia hilang ingatan tahu!"

Gadis _Chinese _itu berseru sambil menunjuk ke arah meja milik Fang, ada sebuah donat dengan bekas gigitan di atas meja itu.

Boboiboy lalu menghela napasnya pelan, "Hah … Terbaik lah." Ia lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Fang, sepertinya anak itu sudah mulai tenang saat ini. Hah

"Hahahaha … Terbaik-terbaik-terbaik!" Kata Fang semangat, ia masih tetap terkekeh kecil dengan aura bunga-bunga musim semi yang ganjil nampak di sekelilingnya, "_Oh_! _Hey_ kau yang topinya punya tanduk, pipimu terluka lho~" Dengan gerakan yang sepertinya begitu kesusahan, anak berkacamata itu mendekatkan tangannya ke arah pipi Boboiboy yang sepertinya tadi tidak sengaja tergores salah satu bangku murid, tepat ketika mereka berdua terjatuh tadi.

"_Aw_! _Hey_, sakit tahu!"

"Hehehehehe~ Kau menyenangkan, Topi Dinosaurus! Aku suka~!"

Anak itu terus tertawa renyah dan akhirnya mereka semua harus membawa Fang ke UKS, membuatnya pingsan disana hingga pulang sekolah dan akhirnya efek dari donat itu menghilang sepenuhnya.

Diam-diam, Boboiboy mengusap bekas goresan yang ada di pipinya.

"_Hey_! Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum aneh seperti itu, hah? Mau menertawakan ku lagi ya!?"

—_Oh_, rasanya sayang sekali kalau Fang harus begitu cepat kehilangan efek dari cairan baru buatan Adu du itu.

Boboiboy lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"_Hey,_" Boboiboy berkata pelan memanggil Fang, sebuah donat dengan sebuah bekas gigitan di sisinya terlihat begitu familiar digenggam oleh Boboiboy, _"_Mau makan donat ini lagi?"

Bocah bertopi itu mengatakannya dengan santai lengkap dengan senyuman polos terpasang di pipi : Sama sekali tak terlihat kapok melihat kondisi kelas mereka tadi pagi.

"BOBOIBOY! JANGAN BERIKAN ITU PADANYA!"

…

…

[ Satu prompt tambahan berdasarkan hasil permintaan terbanyak. ]

…

**Bagian 8 : Pilihan.**

"Jadi, siapa yang kau pilih?"

—Seru ketiga bocah bertopi itu terdengar bersamaan.

Dan Fang lalu menghela napasnya pelan, seperti menyesalkan apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Oh… Andai saja ia tak begitu jijik menatap makhluk mengerikan berwarna hijau itu. Andai saja itu tidak terjadi maka Harimau Bayang –nya tentu tidak akan ikut merasakan kejijikan yang sama dengannya dan pasti bisa mengalahkan makhluk menjijikkan berwarna hijau yang memegang sebuah pipa air raksasa.

Ya, jika saja itu terjadi maka ia tidak perlu diselamatkan oleh ketiga pengendali elemen ini.

"Hey, bukankah aku yang seharusnya mendapatkan hadiah darinya?" Ucap Taufan penuh percaya diri, kedua tangannya terangkat sejajar tepat membelakangi tubuh Fang sebagai sebuah sikap defensif— ia terlihat persis seperti seekor tupai yang tengah melindungi jatah makanan musim dinginnya agar tak dicuri oleh tupai pohon sebelah, "Memangnya siapa yang melempar bola topan untuk menghalau monster jelek tadi, huh?" Lanjut anak itu memberi sebuah alasan.

Dan entah kenapa kata-kata itu terlihat membuat sebuah kernyitan tak suka tercetak samar di kening Gempa, yang dengan segera maju beberapa langkah mendekati Taufan, "Akulah yang melindunginya dari serangan mendadak si monster hijau itu, jadi sudah sepantasnya hadiah itu menjadi milikku, bukan?" Katanya dengan nada yang masih sabar seperti biasanya, hanya saja kernyitan ganjil di keningnya itu masih terlihat meskipun tetap samar.

Lalu aura-aura aneh terasa menyebar diantara kedua pengendali tanah dan angin itu, membuat Fang semakin malas dan berencana untuk segera pergi secepat yang ia bisa, berharap mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan tatap menatap yang berlangsung cukup lama diantara keduanya.

Dan Fang nyaris saja menjerit ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang secara tiba-tiba tepat berada di belakang punggungnya, "Kurasa kalian tidak sebaiknya bertengkar untuk masalah yang cukup sepele." Ucap orang di belakangnya, yang kemudian ia asumsikan sebagai Halilintar karena adanya kilatan-kilatan merah yang cukup ganjil terlihat menyambar-nyambar di belakangnya.

Fang cukup bersyukur kalau ternyata masih ada orang yang cukup dewasa berada di antara kedua Boboiboy yang lainnya.

"Oh dan masalah hadiah, itu sudah sepantasnya diberikan padaku bukan? Lagipula akulah yang menyerang monster itu hingga hangus tadi."

—Fang seketika menarik pemikirannya tadi, Halilintar sama saja dengan dua yang lainnya.

Oh bahkan dia lebih parah dari dua yang lainnya : Seseorang harus mengikat tangan anak itu dengan kuat supaya dia berhenti membuat percikan-percikan petir merah di tangannya.

"Hey!" Seru Fang mengalihkan perhatian ketiga Boboiboy, "Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar karena hadiah-hadiah yang kalian ucapkan dari tadi, huh? Lagi pula, siapa yang mau memberikan hadiah pada kalian!?"

"… Kau yang harus mau memberikannya, dan kau yang harus memilih ; siapa yang akan kau berikan?"

Ketiganya lagi-lagi berucap nyaris bersamaan, dengan nada yang menuntut dan dengan pandangan tajam yang sama.

_Gulp_.

Fang meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Jadi? Pada siapa kau akan memberikannya, Fang?" Kata ketiganya, entah apa yang merasuki mereka tapi tiba-tiba sama mereka berjejer dan mendekat ke arahnya nyaris bersamaan, "Pasti aku, 'kan?" Oh— Ini sudah entah ke-berapa kalinya mereka telah mengatakan suatu hal secara bersamaan.

Mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang mereka bertiga ucapkan bersama itu, Fang memijat pelipis nya pelan. _Tsk_, sungguh. Ia menyesal telah dikalahkan oleh betapa menjijikkan nya monster itu.

Dan yang pasti, makhluk itu harus membayarnya untuk apa yang dia lakukan selanjutnya. Bayaran yang _sangat_— amat sangat ultra ekstra mahal untuk ini.

Fang kemudian menghela napasnya lagi sebelum mulai menutup matanya erat.

_Cup_— Sesuatu yang terasa lembut dan basah menyentuh pipi Taufan.

Dan anak itu tersenyum sumringah, melirik sebentar pada Halilintar yang mendesis seram sebelum kembali menatap anak berkacamata di hadapannya. Binar-binar di matanya nampak antusias seperti biasanya.

"_Yeeeeaaaay! _Aku sudah menduga nya! Ahahahaha, aku memang pantas dapat hadiah, bukan~?"

—Dan untuk beberapa alasan, Halilintar dan bahkan Gempa terlihat memutar bola mata mereka.

_Cup. Cup._

Halilintar dan Gempa menatap Fang di hadapan mereka, dua pasang bola mata _coral _cerah dan karamel menatap tak percaya ke arah seorang bocah yang tengah menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan tangan berlapis sarung tangan magenta gelap.

"Apa lihat-lihat, hah!?"

Anak itu berseru galak dan segera membelakangi ketiga pengendali elemen, "Aku hanya berpikir kalau kalian mungkin pantas mendapatkannya. Jadi terimakasih." Fang lalu berjalan menjauhi ketiganya, terdengar gumaman-gumaman tentang sesuatu seperti _"Monster bau oli sialan!" _dan _"Kau akan membayar untuk ini!_" dan akhirnya anak itu menghilang sepenuhnya di sempit nya gang-gang di sekitar sana.

"Hahahaha … Apa kalian lihat? Cuping nya sangat merah tadi! Ahahahaha~ seperti … Em seperti … Ha! Seperti matanya Halilintar kalau dia sudah ku tipu! Hahaha! Ya! Seperti itu!"

"Hei!"

Taufan tertawa renyah tepat ketika Fang sudah menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandangannya, sementara Halilintar hanya membenarkan topinya sambil mendesis galak pada si angin dan Gempa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya kembali menyatu.

"Hahaha … _Terbaik_."

…

…

**A/N :**

*pingsan bareng Iwan*

*tibatibabangun* Haiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ Pa Poi! :3

Apakah masih ada yang berminat membaca cerita yang nyaris berdebu ini? Wwwwww saya harap masih, sih.

Kesimpulan di chapter ini ( Warning : paragraf ini mengandung alibi dan curhatan kurang bermutu, waspadalah! Waspadalah! ) : Saya _moody _parah, lima menit sebelumnya semangat empat-lima, lima menit setelahnya mager tiada tara, dan berangsur-angsur akhirnya sudah lewat setengah jam dan ujung-ujungnya baru selesai cuman satu prompt. SATU PROMPT DOANG LAMANYA SETENGAH MAMPUS, YAAMPUN YING, MINTA JURUS KELAJUAN MASA DONG! TOLONG SAYA—! #dicakar

Ohok, dan alasan telat apdet sebenarnya ialah Wi-Fi di sekitar saya pada rusak. Ini beneran lho! Sebenarnya things 4 (Iya, saya akan melanjutkan nya sampai yang ke-4 karena masih banyak ide prompt yang belum dimasukkan di yang tiga ini, lagian ini sudah melar menurut saya. Wwwww. ) pun sudah hampir selesai saat ini dan saya baru apdet things 3 nya malah hari ini … Ckckckck, tak patut-tak patut.

Er … Benarkah masih ada yang berminat baca? #Nanyalagi #UdahanRii.

Omong-omong, kalau ada yang mau protes soal Prompt Pertanyaan dan Pilihan … Duh, saya sendiri sebenarnya rada eneg dan kesel liat dua yang itu. Tapi lumayan lah mereka bisa dijadiin penambah word~ Hahaha! :3 #DASAR

Omong-omong lagi, apakah ada yang terganggu sama panjangnya AN saya? Wwwww kalo ada yang terganggu ya maaf ya~ Saya memang banyak omong. Ahahahaha~ Banyak omong tapi nulis nya sehari cuman se-imprit. Tak patut dicontoh~ Tak patut-Tak patut~

Terakhir, terimakasih telah membaca! Salam tomat dan semoga hari kalian menyenangkan~ Oh! Dan cepet sembuh juga untuk beberapa orang yang lagi sakit~ Hahaha, maaf telat :3

*Ajak Iwan Pingsan Lagi*

AzuraRii.


End file.
